


Her or the Revolution

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, aka what if it was reader who was kidnapped instead of Hank, almost confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You were a family friend of the Anderson’s. When Cole died, you were there for Hank. Whenever he was wasted, you made sure he got home safe with water and advil by his bed. One night, when Hank was too drunk to function, you met Connor when he tried to break into the house through a window. Since then, the two of you have become close. And on the night of the raid of Jericho and the peaceful android protest, he asks for your help.





	Her or the Revolution

You switched between news channels. The androids were performing a peaceful protest in front of the android camps. Hank couldn’t take it anymore, so he had gone out to do some errands. He was getting more drinks, and you knew it, but you couldn’t blame him. Connor had left to stop Jericho. Thankfully, he became a deviant before that could happen. He had texted you, saying to stay safe and that he’ll introduce you to everyone, including the famous Markus, when everything is over.

Too bad you couldn’t go with him. You wanted to keep him safe. Connor, he was very important to you.

The doorbell rang.

You gasped and rushed to open the door. “Connor!” You smiled at him and hugged him. “Why are you here? Is everything ok?” You pulled away and checked his face for any injuries. Connor’s expression was stoic, but he cracked a smile. “I’m in perfect condition, (Y/n).”

You squinted at him. “Wait, is something wrong? Do you need help?”

Connor adjusted his tie. “Yes. I require your assistance. I need to go to the Cyberlife tower.”

You tilted your head. Couldn’t he get in himself? “Why do you need me?”

“Amanda suspects that I am falling prey to deviancy, so you must bring me inside for a maintenance check-up. It would be better for a human to introduce a possible problem with my model than for me, an android, to do so.”

You nodded. “Great. I’ll go get my g-”

Connor interrupted you, “There’s no time. Please, get inside the car, and we will arrive in approximately six minutes.”

You blinked a few times. “Ok.” You let Connor lead you to the passenger side of the car.

When the two of you pulled up to the first security gate, you leaned over to lie about Connor condition. However, Connor just introduced himself, “My name is Connor, and (Y/n) (Y/l/n) is in the passenger seat.”

The gate opened.

You stared at Connor. He said that they wouldn’t let him in. He lied to you. Connor would never lie to you.

Your heart jumped to your throat. There were many Connor’s. Just in case he died or failed his mission, there were more prototypes to replace him. This, the man driving you to Cyberlife and who convinced you not to take a gun with you, was not your Connor. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

You reached for the door handle.

He cocked a gun.

You whimpered and let tears slip down your cheeks.

“I wouldn’t try to escape, Ms. (Y/l/n).”

Your breath faltered. “Connor, whatever he needs to do, he will do it.” You shook your head. “He wouldn’t give it all up for one life. It’s not logical.”

“It’s not logical for an android to go against its programming, yet here we are.”

He parked the car and, with a gun aimed at your head, led you to the basement of Cyberlife tower. “Don’t make a sound, unless I say so.”

You stood still and rubbed your arms. You had to stay strong. Connor needed to know it was ok. Of course, you were terrified. You didn’t want to die. You wanted to live another day, to see Connor get his freedom, to meet Markus, to get to know the struggles of androids, to see them get the right they deserved. You wanted to spend time with Connor. You wanted to see his smile again, to hear his laughter, to teach him the simple things of life, to learn the mystery of humanity with him.

But, you… You weren’t that important. If ending your life meant the freedom of androids, of Connor, you’d let him do it. You had to.

The fake dragged you out into the open. The barrel of the gun touched your hair, and you froze in place. You flinched in fear, all those memories you wanted to make flashing before your eyes. You shut your eyes as tightly as you could and looked away from Connor as his so-called replacement demanded, “Step back, Connor, and I’ll spare her.”

You could feel Connor’s eyes on yours, and even though you couldn’t see him, you knew he was worried. Your name slipped from his lips, and you wanted to sob. “I’m sorry, Connor,” you apologized. You didn’t dare lift your eyes. “He… I thought it was you, and he said he needed help and I couldn’t-”

“Her life is in your hands. Now, it’s time to decide what matters most. Her?” He pressed the gun into your head, and you couldn’t help the whimper that escaped.

“Or the revolution?”

“Th-The revolution.” You stuttered. “Con, please, my life, it’s nothing compared the thousands you can save right now.” You tried to smile, but your cheeks quivered from the force of your tears. You blinked a few times. You had to stay strong. For the androids. For Connor.

Connor stared at you with wide eyes, his hand so close to the non-deviant’s. He had that when he felt the deviant die that it would be the only time he’d feel that overwhelming terror of death other than his own death. But when he saw you so near that point, with a gun at your head, aimed by someone of his own image, the familiar and unwelcome terror raced back to greet him with a crash.

Connor’s clone shook the gun. “Choose, Co-”

“Alright!” Connor stepped away from the androids.

“No,” you gasped. You lifted your leg to step towards him, but your enemy grabbed your hand and pulled you back. “Connor!” you screamed.

“It’s ok,” he said with a smile. “It’ll be alright, I promise.” He took a deep breath. “You win. Just let her go.”

The one that held you captive didn’t let go just yet. It gave you enough time to see what was around you. The only problem was there wasn’t much you could do. The main thing would be to get the gun out of his hand, but in your position, you were too vulnerable to do so.

The fake pushed you away and aimed the gun at your Connor.

You tackled the fake just as the bullet left the barrel. You held onto the fake as he wrestled you and tried to shake you off. Just when you felt the cold metal of the gun brush against your stomach, your Connor rushed to the two of you, pushed you away from the incoming fight, and threw the other Connor to the ground.

As the two wrestled with each other, you searched the area. Your eyes lit up when you found the gun right by an android’s feet. You raced to get it. You pointed the gun at the fight.

Shit.

Connor… Which one was he?

You observed their fight, but nothing seemed to give him away. Both were the same model, they’d have the same strategy and moves. Connor even told you that his memory could be uploaded into other models.

“Hey!” you shouted.

The two stared at you, separated, and slowly got up.

“Thanks, (Y/n),” the one on your left said. “I couldn’t do anything without you.”

You aimed your gun for the one on your left. “What are you doing?” the right one asked. “Get rid of the clone. We don’t have much time.”

“(Y/n),” the other tried, “please, it’s me.”

“Shut up,” you demanded. You gulped. There was no physical difference between the two. Even that one strand of hair that always fell over his forehead was the same. “Ok, one of you is my friend, the other held a gun to my head.” The left one moved, so you aimed your gun at him. “So, we’re gonna do some trivia.” You held your chin up high. “When did we meet?”

The right one responded quicker. “You were at Hank’s front door when he was absent from his duties. You got the spare key from a potted plant and proceeded to help me sober him up. That night, you told me about your routines to help Hank since his son’s death.”

“He uploaded my memories,” the left one whispered. “(Y/n), he has all of my memories. I would’ve said the same thing.”

The right one argued, “No, that one uploaded all my memories. I’m the real Connor.”

You looked between the two as you tried to find a question that only Connor would know. You couldn’t ask about memories. You couldn’t even try to tell the difference between the two through mannerisms or voice inflections. Both of them would know, and whoever was the Connor who kidnapped you and lied to you had copied all of your Connor's mannerisms.

You took a deep breath. “Humans differentiate themselves from animals because we are the only ones that imagine a future.” The aim of your gun wavered between the two. “Androids, Connor’s model, they could do it, too, but only for the mission. However…” You gulped. “Deviants, they can imagine a future without having to need that imagination for a mission.” You pointed your gun straight at the left one. “Whoever is my Connor, tell me, what do you plan to do if we survive?”

The one on the right looked at the ground, the LED light flashing yellow. “I want to introduce you to my friends. Some don’t believe a human like you could understand the revolution, and Markus wants to meet you, too.”

You raised an eyebrow. The right one was correct.

The one on the left just smiled softly. “I wanted to walk Sumo with you. Let you show me the Detroit.” He stepped forward, and you let him continue, “I-I wanted to spend more time with you. I like seeing your smile, hearing your laugh.” He took a deep breath. “And after today,” his expression hardened as he thought back to mere moments ago when you were so near death, “I don’t want to ever see you cry again.”

Your expression softened at his retelling of his wants. He was Connor. The one of your left, he was your Connor.

You aimed for the one on your right. “Even Connor’s clone would know his texts.” And just as the non-deviant barrelled towards you, you shot right in the head.

The fake fell to the floor, eyes hauntingly open, reminding you that this was far from over. Connor immediately went to your side and examined you. “Did he hurt you?”

“No,” you said.” You smiled and touched his cheek. “I’m fine, I promise.” His eyes held so much fear and worry, you weren’t sure how others couldn’t see that androids were just like humans. He cared about you. And god, did you care about him.

“I’m so sorry,” he said. “You shouldn’t have been-”

“I’m ok now.” You laughed a little. “I’m ok now, especially since I know you’re going to be ok.” You sighed and kissed his cheek.

Connor froze. It was the first time you had kissed him. He had seen you do it before to a close friend of yours when saying goodbye. Was that why you kissed him? You were still worried. But, kisses were also for affection, for friends, romantic interests, family. Was he that important to you only in that moment?

Connor cleared his throat. “Why did you do that?”

You saw the blue blush fill his cheeks. You giggled and said softly, “I’ll answer that when you come back safely. For now, Connor, isn’t there something you need to do?”

Your friend smiled. “You’re right. There are a few things I need to do.” He held your hands. “Go home.”

“No.”

“You’ve been through enough.” You opened your mouth to argue, but his pained voice stopped you, “Please, (Y/n), I care about you.”

You sighed. To be fair, there wasn’t much you could do. Connor needed to convert the batch of androids and bring them to Markus. Even if you went with him and the army wasn’t sympathetic, they’d shoot you and him. You had to go back home. There was no other choice. “Ok,” you agreed. “I’ll go back home.”

Connor let out a breath and bowed his head. “Thank you,” he breathed. He smiled. Then, Connor leaned over slightly. Your eyes fluttered close just as his lips brushed against your forehead. “Stay safe.” He beamed. “I’ll tell you when everything is over.”

You nodded. “Come back alive.”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this scene so so much, and I wanted to play around with what would happen if it was reader, someone Connor has feelings for. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Thank you so much again!


End file.
